Harry et la nouvelle prophétie
by Louisejolie
Summary: Harry entre en septième année, il a grandit, murit et il a bien l'intention de vaincre Voldemort. Ne tiens pas compte des tomes 6 et 7.
1. Chapter 1

Harry dormait profondément à Privet Drive, en cette chaude nuit d'été. Depuis le début de l'été Hermione lui fournissait une potion de sommeil sans rêve qui lui permettait d'enfin passer des nuits tranquilles.

Sa sixième année avait peut-être été la pire de ses années. Lord Voldemort avait a de nombreuses reprise pris le contrôle de son esprit, l'ordre avait subit de nombreuses défaites, et nombres de moldus étaient morts dans des raids de mangemorts.

Finalement il avait réussi à apprendre l'occlumentie avec Rogue, et pourtant même si Lord Voldemort n'entrait plus dans son esprit, il faisait toujours des cauchemars, sur les horreurs qu'il avait vus, la disparition de Sirius derrière le voile. Et surtout le combat de fin d'année, maintenant presque un rituel pensait-il, au cours duquel il avait souffert plus que jamais. Il avait cru mourir et échouer dans sa quête de la victoire, mais il semblait que la mort ne voulait pas encore de lui.

Nous étions le 29 juillet, quand Harry se réveilla après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il sourit à l'idée que dans quelques heures il quitterait cette maison de fou pour Square Grimaud.

HARRY ! Nous partons pour la journée, nous espérons que tu ne seras plus la quand nous rentrerons, cria Pétunia de la cuisine.

Harry rit et répondit pour lui-même

Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps ici.

Il se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires, dans peu de temps des membres de l'ordre viendrait le chercher. Il sourit en pensant comme il dupait l'ordre.

Harry avait énormément grandit et surtout mûrit en une année, il avait décider de vaincre et se donnait tout les moyens pour y arriver.

Cet été il s'était mis a faire du sport, Hermione lui avait dit qu'un sorcier fort physiquement résistait mieux aux sorts puissant, en un mois Harry avait pris du muscle il n'était plus le petit garçon frêle de sa jeunesse.

Mais surtout il avait décidé de s'entraîner, durant l'année il avait remis en place l'AD, il avait avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione fait des recherches et ils avaient dans la salle sur demande effectué de nombreux entraînements qui les avaient souvent épuisés. Ils avaient aussi commencés à apprendre le maniement des armes, tel l'épée ou l'arc, Hermione s'était d'ailleurs révélé être un très bon archer. Durant l'été ne pouvant pas pratiquer la magie il avait lu de nombreux livres de potions, et lorsque les Dursley n'était pas la il en fabriquait quelques unes, il c'est avéré que les cours de Rogue ne lui convenait pas mais qu'il était tout de même plutôt doué en potions.

Mais le plus important au milieu de sa sixième année, Harry c'était rendu compte qu'il devait sauver le monde sorcier, lui seul, et que pourtant Dumbledore et l'ordre l'évinçait totalement de tout. Il n'avait accès à aucunes informations, n'apprenait les choses que lorsque la gazette en parlait. Il avait donc avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione, ainsi qu'avec énormément de travail réussi a créé ce qu'il avait appelait l'Ordre de la Colombe, un groupe qui ressemblait a l'Ordre, mais en plus restreint. Harry n'en avait pas parlé a Dumbledore, la Colombe était composée de très peu de personnes mais bien choisies, avec chacune un domaine de prédilection, et surtout il avait infiltré a peu près tout les endroit importants du monde sorcier.

Dans la Colombe Hermione s'occupe de toute la gestion, les réunions, et la coordination des recherches, enfin c'est Hermione, elle gère. Ron a lui a sa charge toutes les mises en place de stratégies, il s'occupe de coordonnés tout les membres, et si la Colombe ne peut pas agir d'elle-même il se débrouille pour que l'Ordre s'en charge. Fred et Georges mettent au point de nombreux piéges et créent des artifices et des protections, Charlie, Tonks, Kingsley, Bill, Percy, Fleur, Alicia Spinnet se charge des actions de terrain et de récolter des renseignements dans l'Ordre, au ministère, a Gringotts, enfin a peu prés partout. Neville et Luna font des recherches dans la bibliothèque et la réserve de Poudlard. Ginny qui est dans la Colombe en secret car ses frères en mourrait, récolte des informations auprès des élèves, se font partout pour entendre tout ce qui se dit dans Poudlard. Et pour finir Blaise Zabini, qui a choisit le camps de la lumière a accepté de devenir mangemorts pour obtenir des informations pour Harry. Seul Harry sait qu'il est espion, les membres de la Colombe se demandent tous d'où Harry sort ses information, et ils ont vite compris qu'il ne servait a rien de tenter de le savoir.

Grace a la Colombe Harry c'est fait une place dans le monde de la guerre, il est au courant de ce qu'il se passe, et surtout il agit.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sorti de ses pensées lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retentit, il descendit les escaliers en courant et se précipita à la porte pour l'ouvrir, heureux de revoir ses amis très vite. Que ne fut pas sa surprise quand sur le pas de sa porte il vit Narcissa Malfoy et son fils Draco inconscient et en sang dans ses bras. Son premier réflexe fut de brandir sa baguette puis il demanda avec méfiance :

Que faites vous ici ?

Nous avons besoin de votre aide, mon horrible mari a levé la main et la baguette une fois de trop sur mon fils. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter et je me suis enfuie avec Draco encore inconscient, il ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller. Aucun de mes amis n'acceptera de nous héberger et de nous protéger ils ont tous trop peur de Voldemort, ou bien le serve tout bonnement. J'ai jugé préférable de venir voir la seule personne sur cette terre assez bonne et qui a assez foi en l'homme pour accepter de me croire, et de croire que je vaux maintenant faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour renverser ce fou qui veux tout gouverner. Je vous demande Mr Potter l'asile pour mon fils et moi.

Harry réfléchi quelques secondes et puis se décala pour laisser entrer Mme Malfoy. Sans dire un mot il referma la porte, aida Narcissa à porter son fils et les conduits dans sa chambre. Ils posèrent Draco sur le lit d'Harry, puis il sortit quelques potions qu'il avait fabriqué durant l'été, et il se dépêcha de soigner Draco du mieux qu'il le pu.

Ou avez-vous appris les soins ? questionna Narcissa.

Vous savez quand comme moi on passe autant de tant dans une infirmerie, il faut bien s'occuper. Pompom a eu la gentillesse de m'apprendre un peu durant mes longs séjours dans son infirmerie. Je pense que ça n'est pas trop grave mais il sera tout de même plus prudent de le faire ausculter lorsque nous irons… Vous savez d'ici peu de temps on va venir me chercher, vous aller vous retrouver tous les deux au milieu d'une assemblé qui vous sera hostile, ils vont vouloir certainement vous soumettre au Véritasérum, peut-être que Dumbledore pratiquera la legilimencie sur vous, je ne sais pas. Je suis peut-être trop naïf mais je vous fais confiance, donc je me porterais garant de vous deux.

Merci Mr…

Appelez moi Harry a quoi cela rime, je ne suis pas si important

Si vous l'étés tout le monde sait plus ou moins que tout repose sur vous, et ceux qui ne le savent pas l'espère. Tout le monde a confiance en vous, même moi, mais j'imagine que ça doit être lourd à porter pour un jeune homme de votre âge.

Plutôt, mais je me dit que d'ici quelque temps tout sera fini et si j'ai accompli ce que je dois je pourrais vivre en paix, construire une famille. Enfin tout ce que je n'ai pas a l'heure actuelle.

Harry se surpris a touver Narcissa agréable et sympathique, il c'etait toujours imaginé la mere de Draco a l'image de son père. Il esperait qu'ils auraient un jour l'occasion de mieux se connaître. Puis il sortit de sa poche un petit boitier noir, une invention des jumeaux avec l'aide d'Hermione pour l'usage exclusif de membres de la Colombe, un PortMail. Un objet semblable chez les moldus a un telephone portable sauf qu'il avait pour unique but pour le moment d'envoyer des messages magiques entourés de nombreux sorts qui permettaient que seul les destinataires puissent lire les messages. Il ecrivit alors :

De : Votre chef incontesté

A : Vous tous mes chers soldats

Objet : Ne vous inquietez pas je vais bien.

Il y a quelques minutes Narcissa Malfoy et Draco sont arrivés chez moi, Draco etait en sang et inconscient, sa mère m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient fui la tyrannie de Lucius. Je crois que je leur fais confiance. De toute façon l'ordre ne va plus tarder a arriver et les connaissant ils vont certainement les soumettre au Véritasérum. Je vous tiens au courant.

Portez-vous bien. Harry.

Narcissa semblait intriguée, elle se décida a demander :

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Oh je vous expliquerais plus en détails plus tard mais il s'agit d'un systéme de communication entre sorcier plus que pratique qui j'espere se repandra dans tout le monde sorcier a la fin de la guerre.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie retentit a nouveau. Harry dit :

« Attendez moi ici, je vais tenter d'éviter un meurtre ou deux. »

Il descendit, ouvrit la porte, et laissa entrer Arthur Weasley et Kingsley. Arthur prit Harry dans ses bras et lui dit gaiement :

« Alors mon petit, prêt a partir d'ici ? »

« Bien sur. Nous partons en portoloin. »

« Parfait, murmura Harry. Venez j'ai quelque chose a vous montrer, ajouta-il en souriant a Kingsley. Je sais ce que vous allez penser mais nous devons les ramener à l'Ordre, nous agirons ensuite. »

« Harry que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Arthur. »

Ils montèrent, et lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre dévoilant Draco inconscient et sa mère Arthur eu un mouvement de recul, puis sorti sa baguette, vite imité par Kingsley.

« Arthur je sais ce que vous pensez mais je me porte garant d'eux jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse prouver qu'il n'ont rien a se reprocher ce dont je suis sur. Et puis Draco a besoin de voir Pompom. »

« Depuis quand tu appelle le fils Malfoy par son prénom ? »

« Comme vous l'avez dit, il est seulement le fils de Lucius et il ne doit pas être confondu avec son père. De plus j'ai assez d'un ennemi personnel pour ne pas avoir envie de me battre contre les gens qui me tendent la main. »

« Tu as mûris Harry. De toute façon le portoloin va partir rassemble tes affaires et approchez-vous tous. »

Quelques secondes plus tard ils ressentirent ce tiraillement reconnaissable du voyage en portoloin. Puis ils atterrirent dans le salon de Square Grimaud. Presque tout l'Ordre était réuni, Dumbledore, Remus, Minerva, Pompom, Rogue, les Weasley au complet depuis que Percy c'était réconcilié avec ses parents tout allait mieux, Hermione et Fleur. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent les Malfoy tous les membres sortirent leur baguette. Ginny failli se mettre a pleurer en voyant Draco inconscient que sa mère faisait léviter, mais elle réussi a se contenir. Harry lui sourit pour la soutenir et dit :

« Je sais ce que vous pensez tous, mais je tiens à vous dire que je me porte garant de Mme Malfoy, et de son fils Draco. Cependant je me doute que cela ne suffira pas et je ne suis pas totalement inconscient, Mme Malfoy a accepté de se soumettre au Véritasérum ce qui devrait nous fixer. Je présume que vous avez ce qu'il faut professeur Rogue. »

« Bien sur Potter. »

« Pompom si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, pourriez vous ausculter Draco. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas sur que cela soit parfait et on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre une seule personne que voudrait nous apporter son soutien n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout a fait Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore. Severus allez nous chercher un peu de Véritasérum, Pompom occupez vous de Mr Malfoy, » ajouta-t-il en conjurant un lit dans le salon.

Harry profita de ce cessez le feu pour saluer toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce. Ginny ne cessait de jeter des coup d'œil a Pompom qui s'occupait de Draco Harry lui murmura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas je pense que ça va aller. »

« Voila le Véritasérum dit Rogue en entrant dans la pièce. »

« Parfait Severus. Narcissa si vous voulez bien boire. »

Celle-ci s'exécuta. Et se tourna vers Dumbledore pour attendre l'interrogatoire.

« Narcissa Malfoy étés vous un mangemort ? »

« Oui, enfin officiellement j'ai la marque et Voldemort doit penser que c'est toujours le cas. Mais pour moi non. Je ne veux plus perpétrer ses atrocités. »

« Merci. Voulez vous sincèrement changer de camps ? »

« Oui, dit Narcissa d'une voix posé. Mon fils et moi parlons depuis longtemps d'un moyen qui nous permettrait de quitter cette vie qui n'est pas pour nous. Il ne veut pas servir Voldemort. Pour tout vous dire je crois qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air, et que la jeune fille et de votre cote, mais ça n'est pas la seule raison. Draco est quelqu'un de gentil dans le fond, son seul défaut et d'avoir voulu rendre son père fier de lui. C'est pour cela qu'il a agis comme vous le connaissait depuis six ans. Mon fils vous le dira lui-même si vous voulez, nous voulons servir de votre coté, vous apporter toute l'aide dont nous sommes capables. Nous ne voulons plus faire couler le sang d'innocent. »

« Merci Narcissa, je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que nous vous faisons confiance, à vous et votre fils. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

« Parfait, alors que tout le monde retourne à ses occupations. Narcissa, nous avons besoin de régler quelques détails si vous voulez bien me suivre. Je suis sur que les enfants vont prendre soin de votre fils d'ici a son réveil. » Dit Dumbledore avec un regard qui ne leur en laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre quittèrent la pièce et même pour la plupart la maison. Molly dit :

« Les enfants vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Albus, je ne tolérerais aucun acte malveillant envers Mr Malfoy », elle dévisageait les jumeaux en disant ça.

« M'enfin maman ! » s'écria Fred. Sa mère soupira en sortant de la pièce.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Vous voulez commencer par le visage ? » Demanda Georges.

Ginny voulut réagir mais Hermione fut plus rapide

« Georges tu n'as pas honte il est hors de question de profiter de l'inconscience de Draco. »

« Quoique ça m'en coûte, Hermione a raison. Nous devons nous souder dans cette histoire au lieu de nous déchirer. »

« Wahou, qu'avais vous fait à mon frère ? » demanda Fred. Ron sourit ironiquement a celui-ci, pendant que Ginny, fixait Draco avec aprehension


	4. Chapter 4

« Ginny tu veux bien rester avec Draco au cas ou il se réveillerai, il faut que je parle aux autres. » demanda Harry avec un clin d'œil a son amie, sa presque sœur. Ginny fit semblant de râler pour la forme, puis céda :

« D'accord mais vous promettez de ne pas me laisser seule longtemps avec ce… »

« Promis Gin » la coupa Charlie. Les membres officiels de la Colombe montèrent à l'étage et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Les majeurs posèrent des sorts d'impassibilité et d'insonorisation sur la chambre, puis conjurèrent des chaises. Quand chacun eue trouver sa place, Harry se décida enfin à s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit puis il commença :

« Alors, je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer, d'abord Mione il faudra faire un compte rendu aux absents. Ensuite Tonks et Kingsley m'ont fait dire qu'ils pensent qu'Albus se doute de quelque chose. Pensez-vous qu'il faut les mettrent au courant ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur » débuta Charlie, « ça serait un peu comme vouloir perdre notre indépendance »

« Je pense que Charlie a raison, on sait tous très bien que si Dumbledore peut s'en mêler, soit tu devra le remettre à sa place, soit il nous faudra nous diviser » continua Percy

« Et la division c'est la fin, nous ne pourrons jamais réussir quoique se soit si nous sommes scindé dans notre propre camps » fini Georges.

« Merci, je suis d'accord avec vous. Nous allons devoir nous montrer plus prudent, et surtout nous améliorer, il y a des tas de domaines qui nous font défaut. Il faut que nous trouvions des alliés, et surtout nous avons besoin d'un endroit ou nous réunir sans que l'Ordre ne puisse nous détecter, et ou les membres qui ne sont pas libres de leur déplacement puissent se rendre aussi. Mione, Charlie je compte sur vous. » Ils hochèrent la tête. « De plus il faut que vous nous appreniez a transplaner, cela peut nous être très utile. »

« Harry c'est interdit » dit Percy toujours un peu trop a cheval sur les principes.

« Perce, ça peut leur sauver la vie, de plus Harry sera majeur dans peu de temps » répliqua Fred Percy râla, mais se laissa finalement convaincre.

« Autre chose, ou en étés vous de votre transformation en animagus, avez-vous trouver votre animal ? »

Charlie commença et dit :

« J'y suis presque, et je suis un faucon » Fred siffla puis continua

« Moi pareil, et je suis un singe, un magnifique ouistiti »

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me surprend pas » rite Harry, suivi par le reste de la Colombe.

« Moi aussi je suis presque arrivé à la phase de transformation, je suis chat » dit Percy

« Je me suis transformé une fois, ça m'est encore pénible, mais ça va aller, je suis une mangouste, Bill te fais dire qu'il ont réussi avec Fleur, qu'il est un loup, et elle une louve, c'est pas mignon » Tout le monde sourit.

« Parfait »

« Je suis un magnifique chien, et un aigle » dit Ron

« Tu as deux formes » hurla Fred.

« Ca arrive » expliqua Hermione, « c'est également mon cas alors je me suis un peu renseignée, c'est rare mais un sorcier puissant, c'est pas moi c'est le livre qui dit ça, peut avoir plusieurs formes, Ron a oublié de dire qu'il maîtrisait ses deux formes, tout comme moi. Je suis une chouette, et une tigresse » finit-elle en rougissant.

« Ca te vas très bien Mione » dit Harry, « je suis très content, c'est parfait. Je sais que vous étés curieux alors je vais vous dire, j'ai moi aussi plusieurs formes. Et vous pouvez insister autant que vous voulez, vous ne connaîtriez que les deux premières. Je suis un léopard et un phœnix »

« La je suis obligé de précisé qu'il n'y a encore aucun sorcier répertorié qui a pour animagus un animal magique. » dit Hermione sous le choc

« Il faut croire que je ne fais rien comme personne » sourit Harry

« Et en plus ça te fais rire » dit Fred

« Je ne vais pas pleurer, ça fait longtemps que je me suis fait à l'idée que je ne suis pas normal. C'est comme ça, je sais que vous voulez tous m'aider, mais c'est mon boulot. La vérité c'est qu'aucun de vous ne peux faire ce pourquoi je suis né. Je préférerais ne pas avoir à le faire, mais je suis heureux que ça ne soit tombé sur un autre. Je ne souhaite a personne ce que je doit vivre, » Harry s'énervait « vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est. Vous ne saurez jamais soyez heureux. C'est comme ça, ça fait parti de ma vie de ne pas être comme les autres mais non, je ne sais pas faire. Je suis même homosexuel, vous voyez je ne sais pas faire les choses comme tout le monde » finit-il avant de sortir de la chambre en courant. Tout le monde était sous le choc, pas tant par la révélation de son homosexualité, c'était une chose très bien comprise par les sorciers, mais par tout ce qu'Harry leur avait dit, toute cette tristesse.

« Je vais aller le voir, j'avais quelque chose a lui dire, de toute façon » fit Charlie en se levant.

« Soit doux avec lui s'il te plait Charlie, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça » dit Hermione troublée.

« Bien sur. » Il sortit alors de la chambre laissant le reste de la Colombe en état de choc, Percy se leva et dit :

« Je dois y aller, mais tenez moi au courant, si tu veux Hermione je vais m'occuper du compte rendu aux autres. » Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit. Les jumeaux dirent :

« On va aller chercher Ginny lui expliquer, et puis si nous préparions une petite soirée pour son anniversaire demain soir ? »

« Bonne idée » dit Ron en les regardant sortir. A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte qu'Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Ron qui fut d'abord quelque peu surpris, puis qui la serra fort en lui disant :

« Ca va aller Mione… »

« Tu réalise, quels amis on fait, on a rien vu. On pensait que tout allait bien pour lui, on est stupide » cria-t-elle en pleurant.

« Non Mione, nous ne sommes pas stupide, tu le sais aussi bien que moi Harry est fier, et il nous a sciemment caché ses sentiments. Nous ne sommes pas legilimens c'est tout. Maintenant que nous savons, nous allons faire tout ce qui est possible pour le divertir, le rendre heureux. Nous allons autant que possible agir avec lui, et le soulager de certaines actions. Et quand nous ne pourrons pas nous serons juste la pour l'épauler du mieux que nous le pourrons. » Hermione leva la tête et sourit.

Ron la trouva sublime à cet instant, troublée, les yeux mouillés de larmes, sans pouvoir se contenir il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, Hermione ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser, au fond d'elle-même elle exultait de joie. Soudain Ron réalisait ce qu'il faisait et rompit le baiser avant de dire :

« Mione… Je suis… Je suis désolé… »

« Tais-toi Ron avant de dire une bêtise. Je crois que j'ai répondu à ton baiser. A la vérité j'en mourais d'envie depuis une éternité, et je me demandais si tu te déciderais ou si je devrais faire le premier pas. Alors tais-toi et embrasse moi a nouveau. » Ron demeura abasourdi quelques secondes puis ne se fit pas prier et se mit a embrasser la fille dont il était amoureux depuis des années.


	5. Chapter 5

stormtrooper2 : Merci et voici la reponse a ta question.

zaika : Merci

JTFLAM : Est-ce que tu peux entrer dans mon esprit? En tout cas, tu as presque tout bon, presque ça te laisse un peu de suspens... Merci

fafa: Au cas ou tu lirais quand meme ce chapitre, ton idée es très bonne je n'y avais pas pensé, comme j'ai commencé a ecrire mon histoire en slash, je vais la finir. Mais je pense explorer ton idée dés que j'ai fini celle ci. Merci quans meme.

Merci a tous, j'essaie de faire des chapitres un peu plus long parce que je sais qu'il est frustrant de lire de petit chapitres.

* * *

Charlie fit le tour de la maison, commençant a s'inquiéter a l'idée qu'Harry ait pu s'enfuir. Finalement ce fut dans le grenier que Charlie trouva Harry, recroquevillé, a coté d'une grosse malle, et de ce qui semblait être le vestige d'un cheval a bascule. Harry sanglotait, il tremblait. Charlie en le voyant se demanda comment une personne qui semblait tellement sure d'elle, tellement forte, pouvait par moment être aussi fragile. Il se dit que c'était injuste et inhumain de mettre tout ce poids sur le dos d'un homme encore si jeune, si fragile. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'Harry réalisa la présence de Charlie, sans lever la tête, toujours en sanglotant il dit :

« Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas me laisser aller comme ça. Je vais me reprendre et ça va aller. »

« Non Harry, c'est normal, tu as le droit de craquer une fois de temps en temps, souvent même si tu veux. Tu as le droit de pleurer, de crier, de nous parler. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout garder pour toi, tu ne tiendra jamais, » dit Charlie en se rapprochant de lui. Tout à coup Harry se jeta dans les bras de Charlie et se mit à pleurer, il évacuait toute la peine, tout le malheur qu'il emmagasinait depuis des années.

« Ca va aller Harry, je suis la, ma famille est la, la Colombe est la. Tu sais que nous serons toujours la pour toi, nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber. Tu es trop important pour nous. Et pas parce que tu dois abattre Voldemort, tu es important parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

« Merci Charlie, merci d'être la, toi et les autres. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous. » Il restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre et puis Harry murmura :

« Ca fait du bien de pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un » puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait il se mit a rougir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu n'as rien dit de mal, » sourit Charlie en le voyant.

« C'est juste que personne ne me prend jamais dans ses bras, Hermione parfois, mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle se concentre sur Ron, et sinon ta mère. Ca n'est pas pareil, et puis elle à déjà sept enfants. C'est seulement super de pouvoir être la dans tes bras juste comme ça parce que ça fait du bien. »

« Et bien sache que mes bras te seront toujours ouvert Harry. Quand tu veux si tu as besoin de réconfort, de sentir quelqu'un contre toi. D'ici a ce que tu te trouve quelqu'un, tu peux emprunter mes bras autant de fois qu'il te plaira, » sourit Charlie.

« Merci beaucoup, ça me touche, » dit Harry d'une petite voix. Tout à coup des cris venant du salon les firent sortir de leur petit nuage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, » dit Harry en se levant et en se mettant a courir.

« On dirait la voix de mes frères, » répondit Charlie en le suivant.

« Comment tu peux faire ça, mon Dieu, c'est horrible, » criait Fred

« Je vais le tuer, tout de suite, » hurlait Georges.

Dans les escaliers ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Ron qui se tenant par la main eux aussi descendait alarmé par les cris. En les voyant Harry leur sourit, puis les questionna du regard, Hermione haussa les épaules pour lui montrer que pour une fois elle ne savait pas. En arrivant dans le salon, ils virent Fred et Georges qui essayaient de se jeter sur Draco, qui était apparemment réveillé, et entre les deux Ginny qui essayait d'éviter un meurtre.

Ce fut Hermione qui régla la situation

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?» hurla-t-elle

« Ce salaud de Malfoy a osé toucher notre sœur ! » répondit Georges encore très en colère. A ses mots le regard de Ron et Charlie se transforma. Ron lâcha Hermione et fit un pas en avant pour rejoindre ses frères, suivit de son aîné.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait a ma sœur ? » menaça Ron.

« Rien en dehors de son consentement » répondit Draco avec son sourire carnassier.

Charlie se retourna vers Ginny et interrogea :

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? » Ginny inspira profondément, se rapprocha de Draco, sui attrapa sa main.

« Il raconte que nous sommes ensemble » Elle fit une pause en attendant la réaction de ses frères, mais ils restèrent en état de choc. Alors elle poursuivit « Nous sommes ensemble depuis déjà prés de 10 mois, mais vous étés beaucoup trop vous pour que j'ai pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un instant vous en parler. Je vous interdis d'insinuer qu'il m'a envoûté ou je ne sais quoi. Je l'aime, et vous ne changerais rien a cela. » Ses frères ne réagirent pas tout de suite puis Fred dit :

« Mais Gin, c'est Malfoy, il a toujours été infect avec nous. »

« Et il a changé »

« Ecoutez je sais que vous n'étés pas prés a me faire confiance, encore moins a accepter l'idée que je sois avec votre sœur. Pourtant c'est comme ça, je l'aime » Ginny sourit, « il est hors de question que je ne la fasse souffrir, mais cela vaut également pour vous. J'ai il est vrai était horrible avec vous, je ne peu pas le nier mais je peux m'excuser. Mon père m'a élevé comme ça je n'avais pas le choix et à l'époque je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi. Quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Ginny, je me suis rendu compte que ce qu'il m'avait inculqué était ridicule. Et je crois que depuis ce moment je ne vous a plus cherché, je n'ai pas répondu a vos piques, et on peu dire que nous étions en cessé le feu » interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers le trio.

« Tu as raison Draco, je suis heureux que tu aille bien, et que Gin et toi soyez ensemble ne regarde que vous, juste je vais te dire ce que chacun de ses frères te répétera, si tu lui fait du c'est plus qu'au six frères Weasley, que tu auras a faire. Je peux t'assurer qu'après Voldemort tu deviendra mon deuxième ennemi personnel » dit Harry une lueur froide et menaçante dans les yeux. Puis il s'avança et lui tendit la main

« Ami ? »

« Ami. » répondit Draco en lui serrant la main.

Ce fut ensuite à Hermione de s'approcher elle sourit à Ginny et dit à Draco :

« Je veux bien essayer de devenir ton amie si Harry l'a fait, et soyez heureux. » elle lui serra la main et il dit :

« Je veux m'excuser Hermione pour toutes les fois ou je t'ai insulté, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment pensé, j'ai toujours su que tu étais une sorcière puissante. » Ils se sourirent, puis Hermione se tourna vers Ron et le menaça du regard jusqu'à-ce qu'il se décide de s'avancer.

« Je vais parler au nom de mes frères sinon on va se répéter. On a toujours tout fait pour protéger notre sœur des hommes, » les filles le fusillèrent du regard mais il continua « c'est peut-être ridicule, mais tu es notre petite sœur, toute les autres femmes que nous côtoyons si on enlève maman sont des proies potentielles pour au moins l'un d'entre nous. On sait plus que personne a quoi pense un mec quand il voit une fille aussi belle que toi. » Ginny rougit et sourit du compliment que lui faisait un de ses frères pour la première fois. « Donc on c'est tous attelé a ce que tu préfère ton célibat le plus longtemps possible, et on a lamentablement échoué. Donc soyez heureux, je ne dit pas que ça va être facile pour nous, qu'on ne va pas un peu te bousculer Draco, » il fit un petit sourire en coin et Draco blanchit un peu. « Mais on va tenter d'accepter votre relation, mais comme l'a dit Harry, si jamais tu as le malheur de faire du mal a notre petite sœur tu vas te rendre compte que les frères Weasley peuvent faire très mal. On est d'accord ? »

« On est d'accord, » sourit Draco en lui serrant la main. Tout les frères Weasley pressent allèrent a contre cœur faire la paix avec Draco, et puis chacun retourna a ses occupations, les jumeaux devaient passer au magasin, Charlie devait aller voir son patron en Roumanie. Laissant les plus jeunes ensemble. Quand Molly, Narcissa et Dumbledore Ils trouvèrent Ginny dans les bras de Draco, Hermione dans ceux de Ron, et Harry occupé à lire. Tout cela dans un silence quasi religieux.

« Et bien, quelqu'un est-il mort » demanda Albus. Les jeunes se retournèrent et sourirent, les deux mères se regardèrent, puis leurs enfants et sourirent à leur tour.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es réveillé Draco, je vais déposer nos affaires dans nos chambres puis Molly et moi allons préparer le repas. »

« Vous mère, vous allez cuisiner ? J'ai du mal à croire ce genre de choses »

« Draco… Je cuisinais beaucoup quand j'étais encore une Black » répondit elle.

« Si vous le dites. Vous avez besoin de moi ? »

« Absolument pas rester donc la à vous reposer un peu, nous vous appellerons pour manger. »

« Harry je voudrais te parler pourrais tu me suivre s'il te plait ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Bien sur j'arrive. » Il se leva et suivit le directeur laissant les amoureux ensembles.


	6. Chapter 6

« Harry, demain tu vas atteindre la majorité sorcière, il faut que je t'explique ce que cela implique. » Harry hocha la tête et Dumbledore poursuivit « Donc comme tu es orphelin, tu vas recevoir ton héritage magique, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il est constitué. Tu dois juste savoir que le coffre que tu utilise actuellement n'est qu'une partie de cet héritage qui était censé te permettre de vivre jusqu'à tes 17ans. Tes parents étaient très riches il y aura donc certainement d'autres coffres a Gringotts, ainsi que des propriètés, les sorciers investissent beaucoup dans l'immobilier quand ils ont les moyens. De plus tu vas recevoir l'héritage de Sirius qui ne revient pas a Remus, il est lui aussi conséquant. Et pour finir le plus important, tu vas obtenir l'héritage magique au sens propre de tes parents, les sorciers lorsqu'ils meurent laissent une partie de leur magie a leur descendant. C'est un peu complexe et personne ne sait vraiment comme cela marche, ta puissance magique va seulement augmenter. Et pas forcement en magie pure tes parents on pu te laisser leur capacité dans un ou plusieurs domaines de la magie, comme le duel, la defense, les potions enfin tu verras par toi-même. »

« Genial, je n'étais pas deja assez different pour en plus hérité de cela » soupira Harry.

« Si tu as toutes ses capacités Harry, c'est parce que tu dois accomplir de grandes choses. »

« Merci j'ai bien compris ça, je ne suis plus un enfant, je sais que le sort de nombre de personne repose sur mon dos »

« Je sais que c'est dur Harry, ma sache, que tout cela est bientôt fini, Voldemort sait que tu gagne en puissance, et il ne tardera plus très longtemps avant de se decider a t'attaquer, tu as un an, peut-etre deux, s'il est un peu sur de lui. »

« MERVEILLEUX ! Je suis comblé. »

« J'ai donc programmé pour toi des séances d'entrainements pour toi, je te prepare un emploi du temps personnel. »

« Vous n'en avez pas un peu marre de tout gerer pour moi, je suis adulte maintenant, pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas un peu me debrouiller. »

« J'essai de gérer ce que je peux pour te délester »

« Mouais… Enfin je veux pouvoir m'entraîner avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, et Draco. C'est non négociable, et je veux plus de liberté, je veux que vous me considériez comme un homme pas comme une machine de guerre. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel Harry » s'insurgea Albus.

« Si vous le dites. Je peux y aller maintenant que je sais tout ça ? »

« Bien sur vas-y. Dis a Molly que je vais rentrer a Poudlard, dis lui que je reviendrais demain, pour le repas. »

« A demain » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Il sortit son PortMail et écrivit

De : Futur majeur

A : Mes amis

Objet : Celui qui me prend pour un idiot

Je viens d'avoir une petite discussion avec Dumbledore il m'a expliqué que demain j'allais recevoir mon héritage magique, et puis il m'a dit qu'il ne me traiterais plus comme un enfant et qu'il me prendrais plus au serieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un doute. Enfin on ne change rien et on verra comment il agit.

A demain (puisque vous venez certainement tous me faire une surprise pour mon anniversaire).

Portez-vous bien. H

Dans le salon au meme moment Ron, Hermione et Ginny, oubliant qui était la sortirent leur PM et lirent le message d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco curieux.

« Une invention de Mione et des jumeaux, pour nous permettre de communiquer entre nous » dit gentiment Ron.

« Je t'en ferais un si Harry est d'accord, » ajouta Hermione. Soudain Ron réalisa que sa sœur en tenait un et il s'ecria :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as un, et pourquoi tu as reçu ce message ? » Ginny rougit et se mit a chercher comment l'expliquer a son frere.

« Parce que je le lui ai donné » la sauva Harry en entrant dans la pièce, il jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce puis reprit. « Un jour elle est venu me voir elle trouvait bizarre nos agissements, elle a presque tout deviné seule, après ça je vous ai fait renforcer la sécurité. Je l'ai autorisé a entrer dans la Colombe et elle a choisi de ne rien dire craignant votre réaction. Alors avant que tu ne crie, elle est entrée, elle y a tout a fait son role, et il est hors de question qu'a cause d'un elan surprotecteur de ses freres elle la quitte. Ta sœur sait très bien se defendre et je ne voudrais pas avoir affaire a elle sur un champs de bataille. Maintenant tu peux contester tout ce que tu veux »

« Bien sur que non je ne peux rien contester, je ne suis pas d'accord, mes freres ne le seront pas non plus mais nous n'avons pas le choix, alors ok. Mais… Et puis vous réalisez tout ce que vous demandez a la fratrie Weasley d'accepter en une journée, ça fait mal. »

« Parfait Ginny je te nomme donc officiellement membre de la Colombe, j'enverrais un message a tout le monde quand ton frere aura prevenu le reste des Weasley. »

Soudain Hermione se retourna vers Draco et dit :

« Harry je crois qu'il va falloir que tu lui explique. »

« Euh, oui parce que la je suis completement largué, et j'aime pas trop ça. » Ginny retourna dans ses bras lui sourit, et Harry commença a s'expliquer :

« Alors, tu connais l'existence de l'Ordre du phoenix, tu es ici dans leur QG et toutes les personnes ici en sont membres, ils luttent contre Voldemort. Seulement la tache d'abattre le Grand Méchant me revient, et Dumbledore prend un malin plaisir a ne rien me dire, a me considerer seulement comme une machine, et je ne supporte pas. »

« Je comprends » dit Draco.

« J'ai donc décidé de créer moi-même mon ordre, la Colombe, nous sommes moins nombreux mais infiltré a peu prés partout, nous savons tout, chacun a son boulot et tout se passe bien. Nous nous renseignons, agissons, nous entrainons, enfin nous préparons une vrai guerre, et de nombreuses bataille. Ginny t'expliquera plus en detail, qui en fait partie. Mais si tu es d'accord tu peux entrer dans la Colombe. »

« Bien sur que je suis d'accord » s'ecria-t-il

« Parfait je ne sais pas encore ce que je te confierais comme mission, mais tu le sauras bien assez vite. Hermione va te faire un PM, ils sont personnalisé, tu peux ecrire a tout les membres de la Colombe, et personne ne peut lire ce qui ne lui est pas destiné. Tu as des question ? »

« Oui, en fait c'est juste de la curiosité, » Harry lui fit signe de la tete de poser sa question tout de meme. « Quel est votre role a chacun, enfin Harry je présume que tu es leur chef tout ça, amis sinon, je voudrait savoir a peu prés a quoi m'attendre. »

« Si on veux on peux dire que je suis un peu le chef, malgré moi, »

« Mais il est un très bon chef, il se plain tout le temps, mais personne ne serait meilleur que lui, » le coupa Hermione.

« Voila si elle le dit. Ensuite Mione s'occupe de tout ce qui est logistique, elle met au point des sorts avec les jumeaux, coordone mes ordres, sans elle je serais perdu on peux le dire. » Hermione rougit, et balbutia quelque chose comme

« Mais c'est normal enfin… »

« Et Ron lui est mon stratège, il sait comment agir dans presque toutes les situations, il arrive a voir les choses sous plusieurs angles et c'est fort utile. Je sais d'où lui vient son don pour les echecs. Ginny elle est mon espionne » Tout le monde fut surpris par cette revelation, et Ginny voulut disparaître sentant sur elle le regard interrogateur de trois personnes etonnés. « Et oui, elle est très doué, je ne veux pas savoir si elle les drague ou les torture, mais c'est fabuleux tout ce qu'elle peut tirer d'une personne. Et elle a en plus des oreilles partout, elle sait tout sur ce qu'il se passe dans Poudlard, elle me fait penser a Dumbledore par moment, en plus sexy. » A ses mots Draco et Ron le fussillèrent du regard, et Ginny rougit un peu plus.

« Oh ça va je suis gay, vous n'avez rien a craindre, enfin pas au niveau de Ginny » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long. Les deux garçons palirent, alors que les filles eclaterent de rire.

« Ca va je plaisante, Ron tu es comme mon frere, et tu sors enfin avec Mione. Et jamais je n'oserais faire quelque chose qui pourrais faire que Gin se déchaine sur moi, merci bien. »

Soudain Draco eu une illumination.

« Alors c'est pour ça, tu venais pour recolter des informations, je n'arrive pas a le croire. »

« Draco ne soit pas vexer, je me suis très vite rendu compte que je t'aimais, et j'ai dit a Harry la vérité, il m'a dechargé de ma mission envers toi, et j'ai du changer de technique auprés des garçons, ça m'a demandé beaucoup d'imagination. »

« Tu les draguais vraiment, » demanda Ron. Gin voulut mourir.

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment fiere. »

« Et toi Harry tu savais pour elle et Draco ? » s'insurgea Ron.

« Oui, et je voulais te faire integrer la Colombe plus tot, mais j'ai manqué de temps, et je ne voulais pas que des incidents comme celui-ci arrive. Je suis désolé Gin, Draco il faut que tu sache que ce qu'elle dit est vrai. »

« Tu m'en veux Dray » demanda Ginny désespérée.

« Non pas vraiment, je te crois, mais… quand meme. » finit-il en l'embrassant.

« Les enfants a table » resonna la voix de Molly dans le salon. Harry retira ses sorts, tout le monde mangea, la soirée se passa gentiment. Ron avant de ses coucher envoya a ses freres.

De : Plus jeune representant masculin de la famille.

A : Le reste de la fratrie.

Objet : Le seul representant feminin de la famille.

Asseyez-vous tous. Bon pour le debut Charlie et les jumeaux sont au courant. Notre petite sœur sort depuis 10 mois avec DRACO MALFOY. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire et avons du proposer un cessez le feu, car Harry est de leur coté.

Deuxieme mauvaise nouvelle du jour, notre petite sœur fait partie a notre insu de la Colombe. Elle est membre depuis quasiment sa création, Harry l'a juste caché pour eviter une crise de notre part. La aussi on a pas le choix Harry a décidé pour nous. Si je ne tenais pas autant a lui, et s'il n'etait pas aussi puissant, je lui casserais la gueule. Et maintenant Harry a integré Malfoy a la Colombe.

Bien a vous, votre frere sous le choc.

« C'est bon Harry j'ai prévenu mes freres. »

« Merci Ron, bonne nuit Draco. »

« Bonne nuit les mecs »

« Bonne nuit » finit Ron. Pour son plus grand bonheur les trois garçons devaient dormir dans la meme chambre.

De : Chef incontestable :)

A : Mes amis

Objet : Nouveaux membres

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que Ginny Weasley est maintenant officiellement membre de la Colombe. Elle en fait officieusement partie depuis le début quasiment, mais pour eviter une crise des ses freres surprotecteurs, nous l'avons dissimulé. Elle est maintenant un membre officiel. Au meme titre que son petit ami Draco Malfoy.

Portez-vous bien. H


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla, il était seul dans sa chambre, il se dit que tout le monde c'était levé tôt pour lui faire une surprise, mais quelle ne fut pas la sienne quand sur la pendule de la chambre il vit qu'il était presque midi. A ce moment il entendit frapper à la porte et Ron entra

« Tu es réveillé mon pote, j'étais venu pour ça. Maman te fais dire qu'on va manger donc… »

« Je ne dors jamais autant ça n'est pas normal. »

« Vu la journée que tu as eu hier, si un peu. Ne t'inquiète pas pour rien. »

« Ouais, je vais prendre un douche, j'arrive. »

« Ok a tout de suite. » Harry sortit de son lit et se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche pour se réveiller complètement. Il se sentait plus… plus puissant réalisât-il.

« Ca doit être pour ça que j'ai tant dormi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'autant de puissance. » Il se descendit rapidement, et en arrivant dans la cuisine, il vit tous les membres de l'Ordre, donc de la Colombe.

« Joyeux anniversaire » s'écrièrent ils tous en le voyant.

« Merci » répondit Harry en s'installant a table. Ils mangèrent gaiement, riant et oubliant un instant que dehors c'était la guerre. A la fin du repas tout le monde voulu offrir son cadeau à Harry.

« Un peu de calme s'il vous plait, nous avons tout notre temps, aujourd'hui » dit Molly pour retrouver un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine.

Minerva s'approcha et lui dit :

« Harry au nom des membres de l'ordre qui ne sont pas des Weasley, des futurs Weasley, je t'offre ce cadeau. »

« Merci a tous » dit-il. Puis il déballa son premier présent et il y trouva des livres rares, sur les potions, l'attaque, la defense.

« Nous nous sommes tous réunis pour faire des copies de nos meilleurs livres, il y en a dans a peu prés tout les domaines important de la magie. »

« Merci beaucoup, c'est magnifique. » Ce fut ensuite au tour de Molly de s'avancer

« En mon nom, celui de mon mari, de Bill, Fleur, et Percy, je t'offre ceci. » Il prit son paquet et trouva à l'intérieur une petite boule. Il regarda les Weasley interrogateur. Percy prit son ton solennel et dit :

« C'est un détecteur de mensonge, tu peux le réduire pour l'avoir toujours dans une poche. Et si quelqu'un te ment il se mettra à chauffer »

« Merveilleux. Merci beaucoup. »

Les jumeaux lui offrirent un kit contenant de nombreuses inventions a eux qui lui permettrait de semer la discorde sur un champs de bataille, et de aussi de s'amuser un peu lui avait-il précisé.

Ginny lui offrit une magnifique bague qu'elle avait entourée de sortilèges de protection.

« Il y a même quelques sortilèges de défenses, tu vas voir, c'est sympa. C'est ma plus belle œuvre. »

« Gin tu es un génie. » Elle rougit encore une fois.

Rogue lui avait confectionnait de nombreuses potions en tout genre, de soin, d'attaque, de defense, et une ceinture pour les porter. Harry le remercia vivement. Ron lui offrit un jeu d'échec et lui dit :

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. » Harry hocha la tête, et ouvrit le paquet d'Hermione, il y avait des livres qui semblaient normaux, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il comprit qu'ils devaient être bien plus intéressant qu'il ne le semblait. Draco dit :

« Ma mère et moi sommes désolé, nous ne pensions pas vraiment être la, donc notre cadeau, a deja servi nous l'avons juste rajusté. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance » Dans le paquet, il trouva une tenue de protection pour un combat.

« Elle est discrète, léger, tu peux la mettre sous tes vêtements, et nous n'avons pas eu le temps mais tu peu y mettre des sorts de protections et de soin dessus. »

« Merci beaucoup, ça me touche. »

Remus lui dit :

« J'ai pour toi des affaires que Sirius avait mise de coté pour toi. Il y a les alliances de tes parents et une lettre. » Harry prit Remus dans ses bras pour le remercier et failli se mettre a pleurer. Enfin Dumbledore finit :

« J'ai moi l'héritage de tes parents, et des lettres qu'ils ont laissé à ton intention. »

« Merci beaucoup, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop si je n'ouvre pas devant tout le monde ? »

« Bien sur que non » dit Molly.

« De toute façon certain ici ont un peu de travail. » ajouta Dumbledore sur un ton qui ne laissait pas d'aléatoire.

« On va y aller aussi » dit Hermione.

« Non vous pouvez rester, je voulais surtout me débarrasser de l'Ordre. » Il se dirigea avec ses cadeaux dans le salon suivi de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, les jumeaux, Charlie, et Bill, Fleur avait du rentrer en France régler quelques affaires.

Harry s'assit dans un canapé entre Charlie et Bill, les autres étant soit enlacés ; soit tranquillement assis par terre pour les jumeaux. Il conjura, avec l'aide des autres des sorts pour les mettre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Puis il ouvrit la première lettre et commença à lire à haute voix.

« Harry,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que moi aussi j'ai échoué, et je suis mort. Ne te sens pas responsable, je sais que je suis une tête brûlé, tu n'y es certainement pour rien. Il n'empêche que je suis désolé de te laisser seul dans cette bataille. Mais je suis rassuré, tu peux compter sur Remus, et sur tes amis, ils sont précieux. Je t'aime Harry tu dois le savoir, et écrire cette lettre est la chose la plus dure qu'il me soit donné de faire… »

Harry s'étouffa dans un sanglots, et se jeta dans les bras de Charlie, qui l'accueilli avec plaisir, il referma ses bras autour de lui, et se mit a le bercer. Les autres lui lançait un regard bienveillant. Soudain Harry lui tendit sa lettre et lui demanda du regard de finir. Charlie prit la lettre et tout en serrant Harry contre lui il reprit la lecture.

« Passons donc aux choses matérielles, je te laisse un coffre a Gringotts, avec je dirais de quoi vivre deux vies, un manoir en écosse, Square Grimaud, et un appartement à Paris, j'adorais cette ville. Profite en bien.

Ton parrain qui t'aime. »

La voix de Charlie s'éteignit, tandis qu'Harry séchait ses larmes, il se releva sans pour autant quitter les bras de son aîné.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de tout ça ? »

« En profiter comme propose ton parrain ? » dit Draco

« Ouais, j'ai de petites idées » répondit Harry avec une lueur dans les yeux

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que nous sommes les bénéficiaires de ces idées » sourit Hermione.

« Parce que c'est le cas » finit Harry. Il tendit la lettre de son père à Charlie, et se pelotonna dans ses bras.

« Harry,

Je suis désolé, d'avoir échoué, de ne pas avoir su te protéger. Ta vie n'a pas du être facile, je m'en excuse. Sache que je t'aime et que ta mère et toi étés le soleil de ma vie. Sois fort mon fils, j'ai confiance en toi, tu peux y arriver. Et ensuite je te souhaite de trouver l'amour, et de fonder une famille, pour être enfin heureux.

Je t'aime mon fils.

Je te laisse, en plus de celui que tu dois déjà avoir, les deux coffres de la famille Potter, il y a de quoi vivre confortablement sans rien faire pendant plusieurs génération, qui j'espère verront le jour. Je te laisse également un manoir en écosse, a coté de celui de Patmol, un maison dans Londres, la maison de Godrics Hollow, une maison en Provence, et enfin un château dans le nord de l'Angleterre.

Passons maintenant a ton héritage magique, je ne sais pas bien comment je le sais, mais la magie peut être très persuasive. Je vais donc te laisser mon don pour le duel, aussi bien au niveau, magique, que dans les duels d'armes. Voila mon fils, fais en bon usage.

Je t'aime, ton père. »

Harry était en pleur mais il n'était pas le seul, Hermione et Ginny avaient elles aussi le visage baigné de larmes. Sans plus attendre cependant il tendit à Charlie la lettre de sa mère.

« Harry, mon fils adoré,

Il me semble tellement irréel de savoir que je ne serais pas la pour te voir grandir, entrer a Poudlard, te faire des amis, tomber amoureux. Tu vas devoir affronter ses épreuves seul et j'en suis désolé. Sache que je t'aime, tu es le bébé le plus merveilleux que je connaisse.

Sois fort tu seras heureux dans ta vie j'en suis sure, tu ne le crois peut être pas encore, mais ça viendra. Et surtout ne ferme pas ton corps a cause de cette guerre, garde le ouvert a l'amour. Il n'y a qu'avec l'aide de celui-ci que tu pourras accomplir de grandes choses.

Je te laisse comme ton père deux coffres a Gringotts, ainsi qu'un manoir au sud de l'Angleterre, une magnifique chaumière en Autriche, un appartement a New York, et une petite maison a coté de Préaulard, elle est relié a Poudlard par un passage secret que nous avons crées, personne ne le connaît il te suffit de dire « Platane » a la statue de Berthe la belle. Sois sage tout de même. Pour mon héritage magique je te laisse mon don pour la magie sans baguette, je suis sure que cela te sera utile.

Je t'aime mon fils, ta mère. » Charlie caressait le dos d'Harry pour le réconforter, celui-ci se redressa et dit :

« Bon, on peux donc en déduire que sans le Grand Méchant, j'aurais pu avoir une vie heureuse, être aimé par ma famille, donc voila une raison de plus de le faire sauter, que je suis immensément riche, que j'ai tellement de maison que j'ai perdu le compte… »

« Douze » le coupa Bill, « tu as douze maisons, manoirs, châteaux et autre appartements, ainsi qu'en comptant celui que tu a déjà six coffres à Gringotts »

« C'est ça beaucoup trop pour un seul homme, puisque je suppose qu'il y a bien plus sur les nouveaux coffres que sur le mien, je n'arrive même pas a imaginer ce que sa représente. Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment vous allez en profiter, mais aucun de vous n'y rechapera. » Ils sourirent, puis Harry se recroquevilla dans les bras de Charlie, il leva, les protections et ils se mirent a discuter de tout et de rien comme de jeunes adultes insouciants.


	8. Chapter 8

Un peu plus tard alors que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Dumbledore, Rogue, Narcissa, et Molly entrèrent dans la pièce. Voyant leurs visages défaits les jeunes se redressèrent, se séparèrent, et se tournèrent vers Albus attendant une explication.

« Nous étions à Poudlard lorsque Sybille a eu une nouvelle transe, et nous a dévoilé une nouvelle prophétie, qui nous semble encore quelque peu énigmatique mais dont il est crucial que vous connaissiez le contenu. » Il marqua une pose et Harry s'énerva :

« Venez en au fait Albus, c'est insoutenable. »

« Tu as raison Harry » dit Albus compréhensif, Harry avait attrapé la main de Charlie, cherchant un peu de réconfort. « La prophétie dit « _Le Survivant doit vaincre les Ténèbres pour ramener la paix. D'aide il aura besoin, et pour cela il sera entouré de ses amis Sagesse et Loyauté, Innocence et Espièglerie, Ruse et Protection et surtout le plus important, l'Amour. Toute la Colombe sera au coté du Survivant pour qu'il devienne le Sauveur, sans eux il n'est rien, sans lui ils sont perdus. Le Survivant doit vaincre les Ténèbres pour ramener la paix. »_ Voila. »

Sous le choc il fallut un moment avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits.

« Super, je ne suis plus tout seul, a être maudit, » ironisa Harry.

« Harry, tu sais que même sans cette prophétie on aurait été avec toi, elle ne fait que confirmer ce que l'on sait déjà, » rassura Hermione.

« Mlle Granger, vous étés donc d'accord avec nous, il s'agit de vous. Alors pouvez nous expliquer la mention de Colombe » demanda Dumbledore. Hermione vit les regards de détresse de tous les membres de la Colombe, elle réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Je ne suis sure de rien, mais la Colombe est synonyme de liberté, alors je dirais que c'est une métaphore, une façon de dire qu'il a besoin de tous ses amis pour accéder a la liberté de tous. » En entendant la réponse d'Hermione, toute la Colombe se détendit, Harry desserra sa main, il sourit en pensant qu'il avait presque brisé la main de Charlie tant il était stressé, et se mit a la caresser pour réparer l'affront commis.

« Merci Mlle Granger, nous allons vous laisser Severus et moi avons des affaires à régler. »

« Et Narcissa et moi devons préparer le repas de ce soir. Vous êtes sur que cela va aller les enfant ? » Ils hochèrent la tête et les deux femmes sortirent. Bill posa sans plus attendre des protections, et se tourna vers Harry qui soupirait.

« Hermione tu as été parfaite. »

« Merci Harry, j'ai eu peur si tu savais. »

« Je ne veux pas faire mon Ron mais je n'ai pas tout compris, » confia Georges. Hermione soupira :

« Tu es bien conforme à ta description. » Sous le regard perdu de Georges mais aussi de Ron, Fred elle entreprit d'expliquer, « en gros Harry a besoin d'aide, et c'est la Colombe qui doit l'aider. Et la prophétie précise ses plus proches amis par un mot les décrivant, Ron la Loyauté, Fred l'Espièglerie je dirais, Georges l'Innocence, Draco la Ruse, Ginny la Protection »

« Et Mione la Sagesse » finit Harry. « Je ne sais pas comment fait Trelawney mais elle vous a plutôt bien cerné »

« Vous trouvez que je suis innocent ? »

« Pas tout le temps, mais tu as cette tendance a t'émerveillé d'un rien, qui rappelle l'innocence d'un enfant. Ca n'est pas péjoratif, » le rassura Fred.

« Je crois qu'on a oublié le plus important » souligna Bill, « la prophétie parle aussi de l'Amour si je ne m'abuse » Harry rougit et voulut s'éloigner par pudeur, mais Charlie le retint et sourit. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Harry changea de sujet très vite :

« Maintenant que j'y repense, j'ai une idée pour l'année prochaine. La maison de ma mère prés de Préaulard avec un passage secret, ça sera parfait pour y créer quelque chose qui ressemble à un QG »

« Absolument, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser moi-même » dit Hermione

« Parce que tu ne peux pas penser a tout Mione » sourit Ron.

« Alors il nous faudra la visiter, tu dois pouvoir demander de la visiter Harry, Bill, avec Fleur il vous faudra poser de bonnes protections, les jumeaux je compte sur vous pour la doter de tout ce qu'il faut comme vous savez le faire, Charlie tu vérifiera le passage pour Poudlard, et nous diras combien de temps il faut » commanda Hermione, tout en écrivant dans un carnet.

« Merci Mione, tu es parfaite. Ron si tu me montrait ce jeu d'échec »

« Oh oui, en fait ça n'en est pas un, c'est quelque chose que j'ai mis du temps a créer, j'ai eu un peu d'aide, enfin. C'est pour remplacer la carte des Maraudeurs qui a brûlé l'hiver dernier. C'est un nouveau plan de Poudlard, il y a d'abord une carte, mais j'y ai ajouter un plan de Poudlard et Préaulard en 3D » en disant cela d'un coup de baguette il changea le jeu en plan.

« Wahou, Ron c'est magnifique. » devant eux une reproduction en 3D de Poudlard et Préaulard en intégralité, avec de petit personnages qui se promenait suivis de leur étiquette. Tout le monde était ébahit par l'œuvre de Ron.

« Je veux juste précisé que pour une fois je n'ai presque rien fais à sa place, je l'ai aidé dans ses recherches mais c'est tout. »

« Merci Mione » sourit Ron

« Tu es vraiment doué Ron »le félicita Harry.

« Mes livres a moi tu te doute ne sont pas de simples livres, j'ai des livres sur les animagus multiples, la magie sans baguette, enfin pas des choses que l'Ordre t'incitera a lire. »

« Mione je t'adore ! Je suis vraiment heureux, vous m'avez comblé » Alors Bill se leva, et jeta un regard a ses frères et sœur pour leur faire passer le message.

« Bon les jumeaux et moi allons y aller, on se retrouve ce soir » dit-il. Charlie le remercia du regard. Puis comprenant Ron et Ginny attrapèrent leur petits amis respectifs et Ron dit :

« Tu viens Mione il faut que je te parle »

« Oui moi aussi Draco. » Charlie sourit des excuses ridicules de son frère et sa sœur, pourtant il adorait cette connivence qu'il y avait dans sa fratrie. Harry avait toujours sa main dans celle de Charlie, il sourit, puis rougit, même si la prophétie était claire, Harry n'était pas très doué.

« Je ne t'ai toujours pas offert ton cadeau Harry »

« Oh je ne pensais pas que tu m'offrirais quelque chose »

« Harry, arrête de croire que tu n'es pas assez bien, je ne voulais jus te pas que tout le monde soit la. » Il sortit un paquet qu'Harry déballa avec lenteur un peu anxieux de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Harry demeura sans voix en voyant un collier, une magnifique chaîne en argent, au bout de laquelle pendait une colombe en argent elle aussi au yeux couleur émeraude.

« C'est magnifique Charlie. J'aime beaucoup » puis il se tu le laissant accrocher la chaîne autour de son cou. Il se retourna ensuite vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras, Charlie le serra contre lui.

« J'aime que tu sois dans mes bras Harry. » Il rougit. « Je sais qu'avec cette prophétie et tout ça c'est peut être un peu rapide pour toi, je le comprends très bien. Je peux attendre, je peux être la comme tu voudra Harry, il faut juste que tu me dise. » Harry souriait, il réfléchit un moment et lui répondit :

« Merci Charlie d'être la, de me comprendre. Je voudrais juste que tu continu a être la, a me prendre dans tes bras, j'ai besoin de sentir que tu tiens a moi. »Soudain il s'interrompit et puis repris « Je suis désolé c'est égoïste ce que je demande »

« Non Harry ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es juste pas prêt pour quelque chose de physique, je comprends, je t'attendrais, je serais la. Mes bras seront toujours la pour toi. »

Harry souriait, il était bien, il ne savait pas encore s'il était amoureux de Charlie, mais il avait besoin de sa présence. Charlie se mit a bercer Harry qui s'endormi très vite dans ses bras. Un long moment passa et quand Bill et les jumeaux entrèrent dans le salon il lança sur Harry un sort lui évitant d'être dérangé par leur discussion. Bill sourit en voyant ce tableau, Charlie semblait ne jamais vouloir quitter Harry.

« Alors est-ce que mon grand frère sort avec le Survivant? » demanda Fred.

« Fred tu sais qu'il déteste ça, et pour répondre a ta question, je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas, il n'y a pas de je ne sais pas » s'insurgea Georges.

« Et bien, Harry est fragile, et il n'a pas l'habitude d'être aimé, alors je dirais qu'il n'est pas prêt, il n'est pas prêt pour quelque chose de physique comme nous on l'entend. Je sais que ça se ferra, je ne sais juste pas encore quand. Je vais juste être la, prendre soin de lui, et attendre qu'il soit prêt. » Les jumeaux semblaient vraiment surpris des paroles de leur frères, mais ce fut Bill qui prit la parole et dit :

« Tu es vraiment fou de lui n'est-ce pas ? » Son frère hocha la tête. « Ca se voit, tu n'as jamais été comme ça, heureusement qu'il ne sait pas quel coureur de caleçon tu étais. Il aurait comme nous un peu de mal à te croire. Ne t'inquiète pas maintenant on sait que tu es sincère, on avait quelques doutes au début, mais on a vite compris. Tu es prêt à attendre Dieu sait combien de temps, tu es doux, et tu as ce regard. Celui que Ron a envers Mione, Draco envers Gin » grimaça-t-il

« Et toi envers Fleur » finit Fred. « Mon frère est amoureux c'est génial. »

« Oui je suis amoureux, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'arriverais a moi. Mais depuis un moment dans la Colombe il semble tellement sur de lui, puissant et pourtant je vois au fond de ses yeux cette tristesse. J'ai juste envi de la voir disparaître, je voudrais qu'il puisse être quelqu'un de normal. Je voudrais devoir le séduire, et non pas apprendre notre amour dans une prophétie, disant qu'il doit sauver le monde » acheva Charlie.


	9. Chapter 9

Trois jours avaient passé depuis les 17ans d'Harry, et la vie à Square Grimaud devenait routinière. Les jeunes n'avaient pas le loisir qu'il voulait pour s'entraîner alors à défauts ils avaient lu tous les livres qu'Harry avait reçus pour son anniversaire. C'est ce moment que choisit Dumbledore pour leur annoncer quelque chose.

« Les enfants, je vois bien que vous tournez en rond ici. J'ai donc quelque chose à vous proposer, si vous le voulez vous pouvez venir à Poudlard pour la fin des vacances, vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez, vu que tous les membres de l'Ordre ont beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Je serais moi-même très occupé. Mais je considère que les protections de Poudlard sont suffisantes, et que vous pourrez bien vous défendre dans la pire des cas. Qu'en dites vous ? »

« C'est d'accord » répondit Harry. « Quand partons nous ? »

« Dés que vos affaires seront prêtes. » Ivre de joie à l'idée de quitté enfin cette maison, ils se mirent tous a courir vers leur chambres faire leur bagages le plus vite possible. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans l'entrée avec leurs affaires, Molly les embrassa, leur promettant de passer les voir de temps en temps. Harry avait le cœur serré à l'idée de quitter Charlie, et il était encore plus triste en ne le voyant pas pour leur dire au revoir.

« Les enfants attrapez le portoloin » dit Dumbledore. Harry cherchait Charlie des yeux, il était affligé de ne pas le voir, et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

En arrivant au château Harry était de mauvaise humeur.

« Bon les enfants je vous laisse. A bientôt » Et Dumbledore s'éloigna.

« Il aurait au moins pu nous dire ou nous dormons, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a » s'étonna Hermione.

« Oh Harry arrête de faire cette tête je suis sure qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas être la » sourit Ginny.

« Oh mais ça va très bien, venez on rentre. »

En approchant de l'entrée du lycée ils virent trois silhouette venir a leur rencontre, et très vite ils purent distinguer Fred, Georges et Charlie.

En le voyant Harry oublia ses amis, il se mit à courir, et se jeta dans les bras de son amour, maintenant, il en était sur il l'aimait. Charlie rattrapa Harry, il vit le sourire de ses frères, puis il sentit Harry enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, et sans qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir, ce dernier avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce premier baiser était doux, mais très vite Harry en voulu plus et leur baiser se fit passionné. Charlie l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps, Harry avait un goût sucré, qui le faisait fondre.

Quand ils revinrent à la réalité Harry se blottit contre lui, et ils se rendirent compte que les autres avaient disparu, ils sourirent.

« Viens, on va les retrouver. Tu vas voir j'ai soufflé une idée ou deux a Dumbledore qui devrait te plairent. » Harry impatient de découvrir de nouvelles surprises le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un couple amoureux.

« Colombe » dit Charlie. Harry resta sans voix devant ce qui s'offrait a lui. « Je lui ai proposé de vous créer un appartement dans le château, et je trouve que les elfes ont fait du bon boulot. »

Harry hocha la tête incapable de dire un mot. Il était dans un salon immense, avec des canapés, des fauteuils, une table basse au milieu, d'un autre coté des bibliothèques qui avaient du faire pâlir Hermione, plusieurs bureaux, et une magnifique vu sur le parc de Poudlard. Charlie l'entraîna dans une pièce voisine, qui semblait être une grande salle à manger, qui contenait même une cuisine. Il vit ensuite un long couloir contenant cinq portes, chacune au nom d'un des étudiants de Poudlard. Ils pénétrèrent dans celle à son nom, elle possédait un grand lit, une armoire, un bureau, une autre bibliothèque avec des fauteuils. Le tout dans un mélange de rouge et d'or, entrelacé d'un peu de vert et argent. Sa chambre contenait enfin une magnifique chambre. Il se tourna enfin vers Charlie et lui dit avec un immense sourire :

« Tu sais que tu as des idées fabuleuses »

« Je fais tout ce que je peux pour te rendre heureux. »

« Et bien ça marche » Il se pendit a son cou et l'embrassa à nouveau. Harry se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer des baisers de Charlie.

Des voix parvenaient d'une pièce a coté.

« Je suis sure de les avoir entendus. »

« Tu as du rêver Mione, tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas la. »

« Ils sont peut-etre en train de batifoler dans la chambre de 'Ry, » dit la voix de Fred.

« Je crois que l'on ferrais mieux d'y aller, » soupira Charlie. Harry sourit et le suivit vers le salon.

« Vous nous cherchiez ?» demanda Harry. « Cet appart' est vraiment magnifique, et je suis heureux que Dumbledore ait eu cette merveilleuse idée » ironisa-t-il.

« Harry ne dénigre donc pas notre cher directeur. » ri Georges. Tous sourirent, et Harry lança un regard à Fred qui l'interrogea :

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous espionne ? »

« J'en suis intimement persuadé, il ne nous aurais jamais laissé cet appartement s'il n'espérais pas en tirer un quelconque profit. Donc les mecs si vous pouviez poser nous meilleures protections. » Fred, Georges et Charlie se mirent immédiatement à lancer des sorts de tous les cotés, au bout de quelques minutes ils s'effondrèrent épuisés mais heureux sur les canapés déjà occupé par leur comparses. Harry se pelotonna dans les bras de Charlie et réfléchit.

« Bon maintenant notre appart' est à peu prés sur, quoi qu'avec le vieux fou on ne soit jamais sur de rien. Il nous faut maintenant penser aux choses sérieuses, il nous faut voir ce passage secret pour le Platane, nous avons besoin de cette maison le plus vite possible. Et j'ai justement reçu un message de Fleur et Bill ce matin, ils ont fini de poser les protections dessus. Nous pouvons donc aller l'aménager dès que possible, pour en profiter très vite. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que Dumbledore a prévu pour nous, mais il semble, qu'il soit régulièrement à Square Grimaud ou au ministère donc on n'aura pas besoin de s'occuper de lui. Alors à moins qu'il ne nous ais prévu une tonne d'entraînement, je propose que allions dès demain, nous occuper de l'aménagement, et de la décoration du Platane. »

« Cool » dit Ron, et tous hochèrent la tête pour approuver. Très vite chacun vaqua à ses occupations, Harry, Hermione et Ginny lisaient les manuels qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fini, notant les éléments qui pourraient leurs servir, Ron et Draco avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente en jouant une partie d'échec, les jumeaux, réfléchissaient avec Charlie à de nouveaux produits.

« Dit Charlie, et ton boulot en Roumanie ? » demanda soudainement Ginny.

« Oh, j'ai démissionné au début de l'été, ça n'était pas vraiment pratique pour l'Ordre et surtout la Colombe. Donc pour l'instant j'aide un peu les jumeaux. »

« Et tu m'aide beaucoup moi » sourit Harry.

« Voila, mon nouveau métier est super cool, je suis le soutien moral, du futur sauveur de l'humanité » reprit Charlie. Harry lui donna un coup de coude mais il ri lui aussi. L'ambiance était détendue dans l'appart'.


	10. Chapter 10

Quelques heures après, ils étaient en train de se régaler avec le festin que Dobby leur avaient monté des cuisines quand la porte de leur appart' s'ouvrit, laissant place a un Dumbledore tout sourire.

« Alors les enfants, comment trouvez vous votre nouveau logement ? »

« Bien plus spacieux et confortable que nous maison respectives, » sourit Draco.

« Parfait alors, je vois que vous avez posé de nouvelles protections. »

« Oh vous savez même ici on n'est pas tout a fait a l'abris alors il vaut mieux être prudent, » suggéra Ron. Harry lui lança un sourire complice.

« Bien sur, mes enfants, bien sur. Mais ça n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici, Harry je t'ai parlé de t'entraîner, et tu as tenu a ce que tes amis le soit également, je viens donc vous informer de comment cela va se passer. Vous allez tous étudier les duels avec Remus et Tonks, l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie avec Severus. Ils viendront deux fois par semaine chacun, les lundi, mardi, mercredi et jeudi matin. Le reste du temps vous serez libre de faire ce que bon vous semble. Je ne serez moi-même pas souvent présent dans le château, je ne rentrerais certainement que pour y dormir et encore. Il n'y aura donc ici que vous les fantômes, et les elfes alors tentez de ne pas mettre le château a sac. »

« Bien entendu Albus, » répondit Harry. « Nous prendrons soin de votre château comme s'il était le notre. » Il fit à Dumbledore un grand sourire.

« Parfait les enfants je vous laisse alors. A bientôt. » Dumbledore leur fit un signe de la main et quitta l'appartement.

« Génial, il va falloir refaire les protections maintenant qu'il les a percé. Mione appelle Bill dit lui qu'il nous est indispensable le plus vite possible. » Elle hocha la tête et se mit a pianoter très vite sur son PM.

« Occlumencie, Legilimencie, et duels, il croit vraiment que cela va nous suffire. Je me demande des fois s'il n'est pas complètement fou. Enfin, les matinées cela va nous laisser du temps pour nous entraîner nous même. Je propose un peu de potions le lundi aprèm' ça nous servira forcement, de la magie sans baguette les mardi et mercredi, des soins le jeudi, le vendredi matin duel d'arme, l'après midi on apprend a transplaner et le samedi et dimanche on se repose et aménage le Platane. Vous êtes d'accord ? » Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative, puis retournèrent à leur occupations.

Le lendemain, un vendredi, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande, ils entrèrent dans une magnifique salle de duels d'armes avec des épées de toutes sortes, des arcs, des cibles et des zones de duels.

« Bon au travail » dit Harry gaiement. « Mione, Gin vous bossez avec les arcs, les gars en duels a l'épée. » Tous s'exécutèrent, Fred tentait de battre Georges, mais ils pensaient au même moment a la même attaque ce qui rendait la tache plus difficile. Ron et Draco semblait régler leurs vieilles rancunes a coup d'épée. Quant à Charlie, il faisait de son mieux pour aider Harry à progresser. Hermione et Ginny, elles s'avéraient très douées pour le tir. Ils passèrent la matinée a s'entraîner changeant, d'arme ou de partenaire pour ne pas trop s'habituer. L'après-midi Charlie, Fred et Georges commencèrent à apprendre au plus jeunes à transplaner au Platane. Ce fut laborieux et aucun ne fut capable de transplaner en une après-midi mais personne ne se désartibula, ce qui était deja en soit un exploit pour des débutants.

Ils rentrèrent épuisés dans leur appartement avec sous le bras la nourriture remonté des cuisines.

« A table je meurs de faim, »

« Tu meurs toujours de faim Ron on dirait que ton estomac est un gouffre sans fin. » soupira Hermione.

« Et alors c'est mon problème non ? »

« Dans la mesure ou tu nous oblige a te regarder manger non. C'est aussi notre problème frérot » ri Georges, suivis par le reste du groupe.


	11. Chapter 11

Les jours passèrent et Dumbledore n'étant pas revenu a Poudlard les jeunes profitaient de leur liberté, ils se doutaient qu'Albus avait certainement quelque chose derrière le tête, mais ils savaient qu'ils pourraient faire face. Ils avaient augmenté le nombre de protection sur leur appartement dans Poudlard, et ils avaient avec l'aide de tous les membres de la Colombe fait du Platane la demeure la plus sure d'Angleterre. Chacun des membres de la Colombe en était gardien du secret, et ils avaient complexifié le sort pour qu'il faille trois des gardiens du secret voulant dévoiler l'emplacement pour qu'une personne extérieure puisse y accéder. Ce qui compliquait la tache de toute personne voulant y entrer.

Le Platane était une magnifique demeure, ils avaient aménagé un grand salon dans lequel toute la Colombe pouvait se reposer, comprenant de nombreux fauteuils et canapés, une grande cheminée, des bureaux pour leur permettre de travailler, et un mur couvert de livres rares que la Colombe recherchait pour se perfectionner. Ils avaient reconstruit la cuisine dans laquelle Dobby adorait travailler, une sublime salle a manger. Le Platane comprenait aussi une infirmerie permettant de donner les premiers soins, une salle de duels, une salle de potions, ainsi qu'une chambre pour chaque membre de la Colombe, enfin plutôt pour chaque couple, ce qui avait failli tuer la fratrie Weasley, imaginer que leur petite sœur chérie puisse dormir avec le méchant Malfoy.

L'été s'achevait lentement, quelques interventions pour la Colombe qui maintenant que la plupart de ses membres étaient majeur pouvait agir avec plus de liberté. Ils avaient déjoué quelques attaques de Mangemort, ce qui avait rendu Voldemort fou de rage ne comprenant pas d'où venait les fuites, et Dumbledore songeur il se demandé qui pouvait bien concurrencer ainsi l'Ordre du Phoenix, il ne semblait pas imaginer une seconde qu'Harry puisse etre derriere tout ça, ce qui faisait bien rire la Colombe.

Ils avaient également beaucoup travaillé depuis leur installation à Poudlard, suivant à la lettre le programme qu'ils s'étaient fixés Neville et Luna les avaient rejoint, ainsi tout les plus jeunes de la Colombe avaient pu progresser ensemble. Neville et Luna étaient ensemble depuis maintenant 6 mois, et ils étaient très utiles à la Colombe.

Ainsi durant le mois d'août ils avaient confectionné de nombreuses potions d'attaque, de defense et de soins Hermione, Ginny Neville et Draco étant très doués pour confectionner de potions avaient souvent travailler ensemble sur les potions les plus compliqués, y passant parfois le nuit pour être sur du résultat. Ils avaient ensuite appris les soins de bases, mais aussi des sorts plus complexe, enfin tout ce qui leur seraient certainement utile sur un champ de bataille, la encore Draco s'avérait très bon, il pensait d'ailleurs a en faire son métier a la fin de la guerre. La magie sans baguette leur semblait presque naturelle maintenant, surtout pour Harry qui grâce à l'héritage magique de sa mère était beaucoup plus puissant que ses camarades, ils pratiquaient tous l'Occlumencie et la Legilimentie quasiment parfaitement, et ils étaient passé maître dans l'art du duel, magique ou moldus. Pourtant ils savaient tous que pour battre Voldemort ils leurs faudrait encore et encore s'entraîner, ne jamais rien lâcher.

Pour finir ils avaient réussi à tous maîtriser leur animagus. Neville se transforme en loir, Luna en cheval, Ginny en Lionne, et Draco en cobra.

« Les enfants comment allez-vous ? » demanda Dumbledore qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis des jours.

« Très bien professeur » souri Luna.

« Parfait, parfait. Comme vous le savez la rentrée est dans trois jours je vous propose don d'aller au chemin de traverse demain »

« Sous bonne garde je présume » dit Harry

« Bien sur Harry je ne peux pas te laisser seul par les temps qui courent » Charlie pris la main d'Harry pour l'empêcher de se disputer avec le directeur. Tout le monde savait que c'etait inutile, ils étaient tous les deux trop têtu.

« Ensuite je voulais vous dire Charlie j'ai pour vous si vous le souhaité une place de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Hagrid sera en mission toute l'année très certainement, et puis j'ai dans l'idée que vous voulez rester a Poudlard. » ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire entendu.

« Merci Professeur, avec plaisir »

« Voyons Charlie je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis bien longtemps appelle moi donc Albus, ensuite Fred, Georges j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je sais que vous étés très pris par votre magasin. Mais j'ai pensé qu'en cette période plutôt trouble de notre histoire, les jeunes auraient besoin de distractions. Je voulais donc en quelque sorte vous nommer les clowns de Poudlard, en fait je vous donne le droit de faire toutes les blagues que vous voulez, tant que vous ne blessez personne, d'organiser des bals, des journées de distractions, enfin ce que vous voulez. Pour ce qui est des blagues si vous accepter je ne veux pas être mis au courant, pour le reste prévenez moi un peu avant que je puisse m'organiser avec les professeur. Qu'en pensez-vous » Les jumeaux se sont regardé deux secondes et on dit calmement

« Bien sur qu'on accepter, la jeunesse doit pouvoir rire. »

« Parfait vous passerez dans mon bureau se soir. Harry je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait ? » Harry se leva et suivi Dumbledore dans son bureau silencieusement pendant que de l'appartement resonnait le cris de joie des jumeaux.

« Harry je voulais te voir pour parler de ton avenir… Tu sais ce que tu dois faire… Et bien que la prophétie de cet été dise que te amis seront la pour toi tu sais que tu es le seul a pouvoir accomplir cette tache. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vaux te tenir informé de certaines choses. A propos des Horcruxes je voulais te dire que nous sommes en bonne voie, il ne nous en reste plus qu'un a éliminer, mais il faut que tu sache que Voldemort ne tardera pas à s'en rendre compte, et cela risque de le rendre furieux. » Harry restait stoïque face aux révélations de son directeur.

« Ensuite je voulais te parler d'un groupe qui ne fait pas parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui agit depuis un moment, ils ont accès a des renseignements que nous n'avons pas, ils sont presque partout, pire ils nous ont infiltré nous ne savons pas comment, mais certaines informations nous parviennent nous ne savons pas comment. Nous ignorons qui ils sont, et nous ne comprenons pourquoi ils ne veulent pas nous rejoindre, mais nous devrons faire avec eux. Je voulais te prévenir, car ils pourrait vouloir te contacter, dans ce cas il faudra que tu me prévienne immédiatement d'accord Harry » Il hocha la tête.

« Parfait Harry je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais a te dire. Viens me vois s'il y a quoi que ce soit, prend soin de toi et fait attention, ne fais confiance a personne. « Harry se leva et commença à sortir.

« Merci professeur » s'eforca-t-il de dire

« Mais de rien mon garçon » A peine eut-il passé la porte du bureau qu'Harry se mit a courir en direction de l'appartement, il hurla le mot de passe au tableau et se rua a l'intérieur, il vit tous se amis sursauter de le voir arrière aussi vite et surtout dans un tel état de colère. Sa magie semblait s'énervait, Harry n'arrivait pads a la maîtriser. Charlie voulu s'approcher, mais Harry lui fit signe de rester loin, ils comprirent qu'il fallait qu'il laisse sortir toute sa colère. Ils se protégèrent et Harry commença a hurler tout en lançant des vague de magie pure faisant exploser des objets, voler des livres dans le salon.

« Comment peut-il me prendre a se point pour un abruti, j'ai l'impression qu'il me voit comme un enfant de quatre incapable de prendre soin de lui, je le hais, il ne peux pas m'éloigner comme ça d'un combat qui est le mien, si je le suivais je ne serais jamais en mesure de LE battre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit que je suis surhumain, qu'avec un minable entraînement toutes mes capacités vont se développer. » Harry continua de se défouler un petit moment ses amis réparant les dégâts qu'il causait au fur et a mesure, ils savaient très bien qu'il en avait besoin. Au bout de quelques minutes la magie d'Harry commença à se calmer et il se jeta dans les bras de Charlie en sanglotant. Celui-ci lui caressait tendrement le dos pendant qu'Harry se calmait.

« Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça » psalmodiait-il. Puis il se releva et dit :

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça »

« Enfin Harry tu as le droit de craquer, on sait que tu n'es pas un surhomme, tu as des sentiments et il est normal que tu veuille les exprimer de temps en temps. » sourit Ginny.

« Merci Gin c'est juste, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je soit… Enfin je ne sais pas… »

« On sait Harry tu as l'impression qu'il faut que tu soit fort pour nous que tu dois nous montrer l'exemple, et ne pas lâcher prise. Que si tu craques on va tous craquer n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Ron, Harry hocha la tête sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Tous eurent envie de protester mais Ron continua.

« C'est faux Harry et tu le sais très bien, je ne dit pas quand des gens qui ne font pas parti de la Colombe sont la ils espèrent tous que tu es parfait et il faut que tu joue ce rôle qui te pèse on le sait tous. Mais justement quand on est entre nous tu peu être toi-même, tu peux arrêter de vouloir tout contrôler et surtout tes émotions, on sait que tu peux craquer et c'est normal et nous on est la pour ça pour te soutenir quand ça va pas, pour te rassurer, pour soulager tes peines, et t'aider de notre mieux a porter ton fardeaux. » Ce fut au tour de tout les autres de hocher la tête. Ron reprit

« Ici, je pense que je vais parler en notre nom a tous, on a tous confiance en toi, on sait que tu vas le faire, on sait que tu en es capable mais on est aussi conscient que pour ça tu as besoin de soutient parce que, et c'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de bien, tu n'as pas conscience de tout ce que tu es capable de faire. Nous somme tous la pour t'aider, te pousser, et tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous tous. Voila Harry, il fallait que tu la sache, tu es quelqu'un de genial, qui vas accomplir des grande choses mais plus encore tu es un etre humain et tu as des amis pour t'aider. Tu peux compter sur nous. » Hermione regardait son petit ami avec fierté, et Harry se detacha des bras de Charlie pour aller enlacer Ron

« Merci »lui murmura-t-il simplement. « Merci a tous »


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain Dumbledore vint les voir durant leur petit déjeuner.

« Les enfants, j'ai l'impression que vous appreciez plutôt cet appartement. Alors Charlie, Fred, Georges en temps que membres du corps professoral vous avez droit normalement a un logement je vous propose de rester ici. Hermione, Draco en temps que préfet en chef vous avez-vous aussi droit à un logement qui sera donc celui-ci. Neville en temps qu'assistant du professeur Chourave vous pouvez vivre ici. Et pour les autres je présume que personne ne s'étonnera de vous voir passer beaucoup de temps avec vous petits amis respectifs. Cela vous va ? » Tous approuvèrent, surtout Neville qui explosa de joie a l'idée de pouvoir assister le professeur Chourave.

Ils se rendirent ensuite tous au Chemin de Traverse pour effectuer les quelques achats dont ils avaient besoin pour l'année à venir. Garçons et filles se séparèrent pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements car tous avaient bien changé, surtout les garçons qui a force de s'entraîner avaient pris du muscle. Ils achetèrent ensuite leur fourniture de base, et puis Harry s'attarda devant les balais et Hermione lui dit :

« Harry il est hors de question que tu nous offre des balais »

« Mione, pour qui tu me prend, jamais je ne t'offrirais un balai, je sais que tu déteste ça, mais j'ai trouvé quelques livres que tu vas adorer »

« Harry tu es infernal » soupira-t-elle alors qu'il entrait dans le magasin acheter un balai a chacun de ses amis, qui bien sur lui sautèrent tous au cou pour le remercier.

« Il ne faut pas me remercier, je voulais m'en payer un et si je dois disputer un match avec des gens sur un balai moins bon que le mien c'est déloyal » sourit-il.

Ainsi a peine rentré au château, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de quiditch pour disputer une partie pendant qu'Hermione lisait ses nouveaux livres. Ils rentrent le soir extenué avec le souvenir que demain c'était la rentrée.

A leur réveil les élèves de Poudlard bouclèrent leur valise et prirent un portoloin pour qu'ils puissent prendre le train et que le reste de élèves ne soupçonnent pas qu'ils avaient séjourné au château durant l'été. A peine arrivé ils cherchèrent un wagon libre, saluèrent quelques amis et s'installèrent tranquillement. Quand Seamus vint les voir il fut plutôt surpris de voir Draco parmi eux.

« Que fait la fouine avec vous. »

« Draco est notre ami maintenant et il faudra l'accepter Seamus » celui-ci fit la grimace, Harry savait parler et on ne pouvait le contredire.

« Je suis désole pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu dire sur toi ou sur tes amis, mais j'ai vraiment changé, et je méprise tout ce que j'ai pu être avant. » dit Draco.

« Si vous étés tous de son coté. Je veux bien te pardonner Malfoy, je ne dis pas qu'on va devenir les meilleurs potes mais je peux faire un effort. Mais même avec Harry e ton coté ça va pas être facile pour toi. » Et il s'en alla rejoindre son wagon. Le reste du voyage se passa plutôt bien, quelques explications au sujet de Draco, une ou deux altercations avec des Serpentards, rien d'exceptionnel.

Ils étaient maintenant tous installés à leur table à écouter la répartition des premières années. Puis Dumbledore pris la parole

« Chers élèves comme vous pouvez le constater il y a de nombreux sièges vides aujourd'hui je vais donc vous présenter vous nouveaux professeurs. Pour les soins aux créatures magiques Charlie Weasley, pour la defense contre les forces du mal Remus Lupin, pour le vol Alicia Spinnet, et enfin j'ai nommé Fred et Georges Weasley pour l'amusement. Bien sur ça ne serra pas une matière, ils ont les pleins pouvoirs pour organiser, divertissement, bals, et blagues. Tout le monde pourra être la victime de leurs actions. Je veux que tout le monde puisse rire cette année. » Chaque nouveau professeur fut accompagné d'une salve d'applaudissement, encore plus pour Fred et Georges, bien que les Serpentards semblait craindre d'être la cible des futures blagues des Weasley.

« Portons un toast à cette nouvelle année. » déclara Albus. Toute la salle bue donc son verre sous le regard amusé des deux farceurs, toutes les personnes ayant bu la potion avait changé de voix.

Ce qui fit très vite rire tout le monde. Albus fit un clin d'œil aux jumeaux et se replongea dans son assiette.

L'année commença ainsi gaiement, chacun trouva vite son rythme entre les cours, les entrainements, les farces des jumeaux, et l'amour. La vie se déroulait tranquillement, bien sur Voldemort et les Mangemorts continuaient d'agir, bien sur au sein même de l'école Griffondor et Serpentard se battaient souvent, mais la vie continuait et Harry cherchait comment stopper cette haine qui unissait Griffondor et Serpentard.


	13. Chapter 13

La Colombe se reposait dans l'appartement, Hermione et Neville travaillent, Harry, Charly et Ginny lisent, Ron et Draco dispute une partie d'échec observé par Luna, Fred et Georges réfléchissent à leur nouvelle blague, aidé par Alicia. Tout est tranquille chacun est heureux, bien que dehors la guerre fasse rage. Le mois d'octobre s'achève lentement. Quand soudain le calme fut brisé par de violents coups porté sur le tableau qui leur sert d'entrée. Charly se lève d'un coup et comme tout ses camarades lève sa baguette en criant :

« Qui est la ? »

« Laissez moi entrer il faut que je vois Harry » dit une voix fatigué derrière la porte. Harry bondit, ouvrit la porte et rattrapa Blaise Zabini extenué, couvert de diverses blessures plus ou moins anciennes. Il le déposa sur le canapé et commença à lui dispenser les premiers soins en lui demandant :

« Ca va comment ? »

« Ca a deja été pire rassure toi, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu leur explique mais alors je dirais tout ce que j'ai appris après. » Harry se tourne vers ses amis tous sonnés par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Ok je vous explique, mais baissez vos baguettes » tous obéirent « bon en fait, j'ai créé la Colombe un peu grâce a Blaise, un jour il est venu me voir et il m'a dit que son père allez faire de lui un Mangemort et qu'il était totalement contre. Mais comme il lui était impossible d'y échapper sans risquer sa vie, il a décidé de devenir un espion, »

« Mais je ne voulait pas travailler pour le vieux fou, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec se façon de traiter Harry, »

« Donc il est venu me voir et il m'a dit que si je voulais des infos il me les donnerait a moi et que je pourrais en faire ce que je voulais. J'ai donc créé la Colombe et c'est grâce a Blaise que l'on a toutes ses précieuses informations. »

« Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu es fait a sans rien me dire. Je croyais qu'on était amis » s'insurgea Draco.

« Moi aussi et tu ne m'as pas dit pour autant que tu entrais dans la Colombe, Dray on est an période de guerre et a se niveau la nos parents ont bien joué leur rôle, ne jamais faire confiance a personne, pas même a ses amis les plus proches. C'est ce qu'on a fait tout le deux, c'est sûrement débile, mais on l'a fait. »

« Tu vas devoir apprendre a faire confiance maintenant Zabini, comme l'a fait Draco, parce qu'on ne pourra pas travailler avec quelqu'un qui ne nous fait pas confiance. » dit sérieusement Fred.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Weasley, je crois qu'au contact d'Harry j'ai changé bien plus que je ne le pensais. »

« Oh pour ça tu n'es pas le seul » sourit Neville. Tous rirent et se réinstallèrent confortablement.

« Bon grand chef » Harry grogna. « J'ai des trucs qui risque de t'intéresser »

« A se propos j'espère que c'est assez important pour que tu ai grillé ta couverture. Et que tu ai pris le risque qu'on te vois rentrer ici au lieu d'attendre un rendez-vous habituel. »

« Absolument grand chef, c'est du lourd tu veux que je commence par quoi la mauvaise nouvelle, le mauvaise mauvaise nouvelle ou la presque bonne nouvelle si elle est réalisable. »

« Fais pas chier Zabini accouche. »

« Alors la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il prévoit une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse demain. La mauvaise mauvaise, il pense, un peu grâce a moi, que tu suis uniquement l'enseignement du vieux fou, que tout le monde sait insuffisant et comme lui monte en puissance il pense attaquer d'ici quelques mois, je n'ai pas encore de date exacte. Pour la presque bonne, il semblerait que pour je ne sais qu'elles raison notre maître a tous a fait des recherches sur le voile qui a englouti ton cher parrain, et ils pensent qu'il existe un moyen de le sortir de la. Une fois encore je ne sais pas pourquoi ils veulent le sortir mais bon. »

« On pourrait sauver Sirius » Harry était surexcité « C'est genial !! »

« Harry ne t'emballe pas » dit Hermione. « Tu dis qu'il pensent pouvoir le sortir, est-ce que tu pourrais nous renseigner sur ou chercher pour y arriver avant eux, qui je presume sont bien avancé. »

« Evidement je t'ai ammené une liste de bouquin dont j'ai fait une copie la bas. Et bien sur ils ont presque fini. Mais je ne comprend pas le pourquoi »

« Mon Dieu » hurla Draco « Bien sur ! » Tout le monde le regardait interrogateur.

« Je pense que Voldemort veut son sang et sa magie. Je vous explique a l'heure actuelle il ne peux pas te toucher a cause de l'amour et vos baguettes ne peuvent combattre face a face. Il doit vouloir le sang de ton parrain pour rompre le charme qui l'empeche de te toucher, et sa magie pour l'insuffler dans sa baguette et rompre le sortilege de priori incantatum. Ce qui lui permettrait de gagner en puissance sur toi. Il faut sortir Sirius avant eux. »


End file.
